


Just Making Sure

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, cuteness, it's like ten words long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super short camsten cuddling and cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Making Sure

Bah-bum. Bah-bum. Bah-bum.   
It was erratic, faster than it should have been. She told herself that wasn’t anything to be worried about.   
Bah-bum. Bah-bum. Bah-bum.   
It was like a feral animal, unjustly caged beneath his skin. Her fingers traced up and down his ribs, trying to sooth it through the bars.   
Bah-bum. Bah-bum. Bah-bum.   
His chest heaved with his exhale. It tickled her forehead. He turned his chin down, pressing his lips into her hair.   
“Still ticking, Stretch.” He murmured.   
“Hm?” she said innocently.   
He gave her shoulder a squeeze. Feigning ignorance never worked on him.   
“My heart is still ticking, babe. You don’t need to check it every time we’re in bed.”   
“I’m not checking anything.” She met his eyes.   
He quirked a brow and let his gaze drop to her hand. Her palm was pressed flat against his heart- applying a little more pressure than was necessary.  
“Just making sure.”


End file.
